


i love you (over and over again)

by interstellarbeams



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: It's always on the tip of his tongue, like a word that you can't remember; a memory disappearing as soon as it develops.





	

**16\. over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble**

  
_I love you I love you I love you_

  
It's like a mantra playing over and over in his head all the time. Every time he looks at her -- _laughing, crying, arguing_ \-- he feels it in his chest, in his head, down to his toes.

  
It's a constant irrevocable feeling, but one he hasn't expressed -- not verbally anyway. It was always on the tip of his tongue, like a word that he couldn’t remember; a memory that disappeared as soon as it developed.

  
It's late, so late that it's almost dawn. They had just returned from a rather messy job down in Tijuana. They made it out with the money, but not before facing a crowd of Policia preparing to take them out. It had been a wild chase involving a stolen car and a plethora of traffic violations -- that being the least of their worries -- and Seth had been forced to kill one of the cops when he had tried to shoot Kate. Needless to say, she escaped the situation none the worse for wear, splattered with the dead cop’s blood.

  
It reminded Seth of another harrowing escape from a botched job.

  
He would say he's sorry for killing the man, but he’s really fuckin’ not. Kate's life is more important to him than anyone's, even his own.

  
Now they are back at the bunker and Kate is using _his_ shower. He has no issue with the intrusion on his space -- Kate being one of the only females living there -- he wouldn't make her use the more public one near the offices. No girl would be able to relax in a shower when there's a possibility they might get barged in on at any second. It’s more the fact that it’s _her_ using it. There’s something oddly intimate about her in his space.

  
Still, waiting on her to get out is a completely different story, especially after today's events. Seth would never admit it -- no, not even to his _brother_ \-- but he's a worrier. Until he sees that she's okay with his own two eyes, he won't be able to relax.

  
Rubbing his hands over his face, as the adrenaline wears off and exhaustion takes over, Seth paces back and forth. He keeps picturing Kate’s face, the shock, then acceptance, as she faced down her would-be shooter. For a split second, he was sure he was going to lose her again -- _watching as she bled out in his arms_ \-- before the crack of his gun and the shock of the recoil brought him back to the present moment. Realizing that he had shot and killed the officer, Seth had immediately grabbed a shocked Kate by the hand, and yelled at Richie to “--hurry the fuck up!”

  
Sighing, Seth sits down on his bed, dropping his head into his hands before the sound of the doorknob rattling brings him to his feet.

  
Kate exits the bathroom, her hair wet and dripping onto her shoulders, wrapped in a towel; _his_ towel. Seth's jaw drops before he quickly masks it with a fake yawn. “Are you done?”

  
“Sorry,” she smiles sheepishly. “I forgot my clothes in my rush to get cleaned up,” He watches her hand gripping the top of the towel so it won’t slip. “I'll just go back to my room and let you get some sleep. _Goodnight_.”

  
Kate moves towards the door, but suddenly Seth is in front of her, blocking her escape.

  
All of a sudden the guilt that he had been feeling for the last year is crippling him. He can’t let her leave before he tells her how _fuckin’_ sorry he is.

  
“Seth?” Kate asks, tilting her head to try and catch his eye. “What's wrong?”

  
“I'm sorry.” Seth admits, taking a deep breath and letting it go. “I never said it _before_. I'm sorry I dragged you into this -- this _life_ , this _crime_ \-- I shouldn't have kidnapped you, I shouldn't have let you go, _hell_ \- I shouldn't have brought you _here_.”

  
Hot tears stream down his face -- _guilt_ , _shame_ and _relief_ \-- all pouring out, releasing like a torrent.

  
“Seth -- _Seth_ , no.” Kate cries, tears filling her own eyes as she lifts her hands to his cheeks. Before Kate can react, Seth grasps her wrists, and bringing them to his lips. Tenderly kissing the shiny pink scars on her wrists -- left over from Amaru’s attempt to bleed her dry -- he claims her lips.

  
Kate gasps, her arms immediately sliding around his neck as she kisses him back --pouring all her need into the kiss.

  
Seth is determined to show her what she means to him, cradling her head in his palm, her damp red hair tangled in his fingers. He kisses her until she is breathless -- _devouring_ her before moving onto her throat, her shoulders, her chest. Every touch of his lips to her skin is a promise and a declaration.

  
_I love you I love you I love you_

  
It’s a constant mantra in his head as he reached the edge of her towel. He has never seen anything more beautiful than _Kate_ \-- _her eyes closed in bliss, her hair disheveled and lips swollen from his kisses_ \-- until she looks into his eyes. Love and forgiveness radiate from hers -- _overwhelming_ him -- her arms around his neck draw him in closer.

  
“I love you,” he whispers against her lips, _finally_ revealing to her his deepest feelings.

  
“I love you, too,” she whispers, grasping his cheeks in her small hands, and kissing him once again just before she reaches for the towel, and drops it at their feet.

  
_Fuck._

  
Seth finds himself overwhelmed by the expanse of skin that she’s just exposed to him. He reaches for her, and lifts her into his arms before laying her gently down on the bed. He’s ready to show her just how much he loves her. All their pain and anguish burned to ashes as their passion takes over.

  
Nothing but them in the moment -- _crimes, lies and scars all forgotten._


End file.
